Never Giving Up!
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Karasuma Tadaomi seorang Direktur Pemasaran di perusahaan Kunugigaoka Industries, dan Irina Jelavich seorang wanita club/sewa di Egumi Utatan club yang sebenarnya anak angkat seorang mafia. Keduanya bertemu dengan cara aneh (?) Di club Dan berujung melakukan hub s*x. Tapi, disisi lain keduanya pernah bertemu, apakah hub ini? - Bad summary- KaraIrina/Hard Lemon/for adults!/AU/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

• **Never Giving Up •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Yūsei Matsui (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom)**

 **Story by: River Bloody**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Pair: Karasuma Tadaomi x Irina Jelavich**

 **.**

 **RATED: M+ (only 18+ yang boleh baca, dibawah 18 dilarang!, NEKAT? Tanggung sendiri ya! Jangan salahin Author )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, OC, Typo, Gaje, all of them.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Humor, a lil angst, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

.

.

.

.

 **Fict ini ku persembahkan untuk my Friend 'Ahn Ryuu no Hatsuki' maaf jika fictnya kurang memuaskan, karena ini baru Chapter awal, sist hohoho... Dan untuk Fict Yaoi! Aku masih belum dapat ide... Lalu, untuk judul fict sekarang, maafkan daku yang mungkin tak akan nyambung ama story #DHUEZZ... Dannnnnn untuk selanjutnya, tanpa banyak permission juga commision atau iklan ku persembahkan Fict Anskyou #1 yg ku buat ini dan semoga memuaskan yakk... Salam Author River Bloody!**

 **\- HAPPY READING! -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Part 1 - Cold And Hot! -**

 _ **Seindah melodi yang mengalun, tak seindah suara merdumu yang terdengar.**_

 _ **Walau aku merindukanmu apakah dirimu merindukanku?**_

 _ **Kini, hanyalah sapaan bayangan yang terpampang di hadapanku.**_

 _ **Melebihi apa yang aku rasakan, ingin segera bertemu kembali walau itu tak memungkinkan untuk kita.**_

Suara jalanan kini tampak ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. sore yang kian menghilang dan tergantikan akan malam, membuat semua manusia terus berjalan melakukan akhir aktifitas mereka dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. seakan waktu terus memburu untuk hari esok dan seterusnya sampai akhir hayat satu per-satu menanti.

Tak lebih seperti layaknya seorang pria satu ini. Pria dengan rambut raven dan tatapan yang dingin untuk siapapun melihatnya, asalkan mereka berani tuk bertatap muka. kenyataannya tatapan dingin itu tak seutuhnya dingin nan datar, masih ada sisi lembutnya yang berada jauh di dasar hatinya. Sisi dimana hanya seseorang yang mampu membukanya kembali, tapi seseorang dimaksud telah menghilang. dalam artian kata menghilang dari hadapan pria ini, menghilang untuk pergi dan tak ingin menemuinya.

Malang nasib si pria yang kini hanya sedikit termenung di lapangan basket dekat taman, ia berdiri terdiam di tengah seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, pikirannya kembali dan mulai menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu memasukkan bola yang baru saja ia hentakan ke kiri dan kanan.

 _ **Pranggggg...**_

Suara ring yang terkena bola masuk ke dalam sana, ia kembali berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya karena lelah yang di deranya. benar-benar lelah, sehabis kerja ia berlari ke lapangan hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. sampai sebuah jitakan terhempas di kepalanya.

"Aduhhhhh! Korose, kau! Sakit, tahu!" Makinya sambil mengelus belakang kepala di akibatkan jitakan dari seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat panjang dan bergelombang.

"Baguslah, jika kau merasakan sakit di kepalamu. Berarti jitakanku masih ampuh, Karasuma" ujarnya yang terlihat santai walaupun pria yang dijitaknya telah mengeluarkan perempat siku di jidatnya karena dijitak sembarangan olehnya.

"Kau! Jangan membuatku marah, ya" ucapnya dengan perempat siku di jidatnya. saat ia akan membalas jitakan maut kepada temannya yang bernama korose sekejap tangannya di tahan oleh seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah maroon, ia pun tersenyum kepada Karasuma.

"Karasuma Tadaomi, kau seperti biasa ya sangat mudah emosi" ucapnya biasa tapi bernada dingin.

"Hahh, Asano ternyata kau juga disini" tukas Karasuma dan melepas tangannya dari genggaman asano gakuho.

"Well ya, aku dan Korose mencarimu. Karena, kau pulang tanpa membawa tas dan jasmu. makanya aku dan Korose kemari menyusulmu" jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Aku memang sengaja, karena aku sudah bosan berada di kantor. Kalian tahu sendiri kan? Pekerjaan yang aku lakukan merepotkan" jawabnya dan pria itu berjalan mengambil bola basket lalu bermain kembali sendiri di lapangan. sedangkan kedua temannya hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan menonton Karasuma bermain sendiri.

Ya, Asano Gakuho dan Korose adalah sahabat dari Karasuma Tadaomi sewaktu mereka kuliah di Kunugigaoka University. Walaupun umur mereka ada yang berbeda, tapi tak menampik jika mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

 _ **Praaangggg...**_

Lagi Karasuma berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, kedua sahabatnya hanya menonton saja. tapi dapat terlihat jika raut wajah Karasuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoi, Karasuma! sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah, lalu mandi dan berpakaian rapi. dan jam 11 malam nanti kita ke club seperti biasa, bagaimana?" Sahut Korose sedikit berteriak ke arah Karasuma.

"Mattaku, kau ini tak berubah sama sekali. kau tak ingat sudah memiliki istri? Huh!" Sahut Karasuma sambil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

"Ahh iya sih, tapi setidaknya menemani untuk mencari pasangan apa salahnya sih?" Jawab Korose yang tampak santai.

"Benar kan Gakuho" imbuhnya sambil menyenggol gakuho.

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Korose. Aku dan Korose memang sudah memiliki keluarga, tapi setidaknya untuk sahabat yang belum memiliki pasangan, kita berdua sebisa mungkin membantu" ujarnya dan memasang senyuman tipis ciri khasnya.

"Hahhh... Baiklah, aku ikuti mau kalian. Tapi, jika aku tak suka dengan pilihan kalian jangan memaksa seperti waktu itu. dengan cara memasukkan obat tidur juga perangsang dalam minumanku, lalu kalian membayar Kurahashi Hinano untuk menemaniku dan berakhir di hotel untuk one stand night. sampai seminggu kemudian wanita itu terus mengejarku untuk melakukan sex dengannya. Kalian gila" dengusnya yang kini sudah berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Korose dan Gakuho hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Karasuma yang terdengar marah kepada mereka.

"Gomenne, Karasuma. Hahaha, habis kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Ini, minuman untukmu" ujar Korose sambil memberikan sebotol minuman Ion yang baru saja ia beli di mesin minuman.

Karasuma mengambil botol minuman yang diberikan Korose sambil berdecak kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya satu ini, yang terbilang seenak jidat. Bagaimana tidak? Membayar wanita pekerja sex lalu menyuruhnya untuk melayani dirinya yang berada dalam pengaruh obat perangsang, juga minuman kedua diberikan obat tidur dengan dosis rendah. Ia tahu karena saat keesokan paginya, dirinya berada di kamar hotel dengan keadaan telanjang. juga dalam posisi memeluk wanita yang tak dikenalnya, dan dalam posisi telanjang seperti dirinya. Akhirnya dirinya sedikit emosi lalu bertanya kepada wanita yang bernama Kurahashi, perihal kejadian mereka yang bisa berada di dalam kamar dengan posisi tak diinginkannya.

"Akhhhh... Jika nanti kau melakukan itu seperti sebulan yang lalu? Jangan harap aku akan menerima ajakan kau dan juga kau Gakuho" ucapnya kini yang sudah menghabiskan minuman dalam botol lalu melemparnya ke arah tong sampah.

"Iya iya, kau tenang saja Karasuma Tadaomi. Aku dan Gakuho tak melakukan hal yang sama, benarkan?" Sahutnya lalu memberikan toss kepada Gakuho.

"Ya, seperti itu. Kami tak akan melakukannya, jadi kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang, dan ini sudah jam 7 malam." Ujar Gakuho yang kini sudah beranjak dari kursi lalu diikuti oleh Korose. Karasuma pun hanya ber-hm ria yang pada akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan atau tidaknya, bahwasannya mereka bertiga itu memang sahabat juga tetangga di satu apartment yang sama. walaupun berbeda jarak, tapi masih dalam lingkup satu lantai.

 **» Never Giving Up «**

Sudah jam 11 malam, Karasuma kini telah berpakaian rapi. walau umurnya memasuki kepala tiga alias berumur 32 tahun tak memungkinkan jika para wanita yang melihatnya langsung tergoda dengan parasnya yang masih terlihat tampan. Jika dilihat Karasuma memiliki perawakan tinggi, berotot, wajahnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, juga suara baritone yang khas mampu membuat wanita langsung terkulai lemas di hadapannya.

Dengan memakai kaos hitam dan kemeja blue navy dengan kancing terbuka juga jeans berwarna hitam, Karasuma langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar apartment miliknya. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. disaat yang bersamaan, Karasuma bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya Korose dan Gakuho, akhirnya mereka menaiki lift bersama.

Karasuma langsung menekan tombol GF (Grand Floor), menuju langsung ke arah parkiran. mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan atau tidak menyenangkan bagi dirinya. ajakan dari kedua sahabatnya mampu membuatnya sedikit berjaga-jaga, dikarenakan ia takut akan kejadian seperti sebulan yang lalu. sedangkan Korose kini tengah asyik merangkul pundak Karasuma sambil memasang senyum aneh atau senyuman yang penuh rahasia, tidak diketahui sama sekali oleh Karasuma dari senyuman Korose yang terpatri.

 _ **Tiiinggg...**_

Denting lift berbunyi, menandakan jika mereka telah sampai di GF (Grand Floor). Karasuma pun langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju mobil _**Rank Rover**_ miliknya di parkiran.

"Koro, kau sama Asano saja ya, aku ingin membawa mobil sendiri" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu." jawabnya santai dan langsung menuju ke mobil Gakuho.

• • • • • •

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berangkat ke Egumi Club, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul ketika masih kuliah sampai sekarang jika pekerjaan kantor membuat lelah. dua mobil itu terus melaju ke Egumi Club, sampai tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai disana.

Saat semua sudah memarkirkan mobil masing-masing, Karasuma pun langsung turun dari mobil Range Rovernya dan menguncinya. Ia segera berjalan tuk memasuki Egumi Club diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya Korose dan Gakuho. di dalam Egumi Club tampak ramai oleh pengunjung, bahkan suara hentakan music yang menggema dari seorang DJ terkenal bernama Akabane Karma pun mampu membius para pengunjung Club yang semakin riuh oleh permainan musicnya.

Karasuma terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bar dan duduk di bar stools, ia kemudian memanggil sang bartender andalannya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Isogai Yuuma seorang bartender yang ahli dalam meracik segala jenis minuman dia benar-benar bartender profesional, bahkan Karasuma tak ingin bartender lain selain Isogai untuk saat ini. Karena Isogai lah yang dapat mengerti minuman favoritnya.

"Wassup, Karasuma-san. Long time no see, huh?!" Ucap Isogai menyapa sambil memasang senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Hahh, long time no see Isogai-san. seperti biasanya" ujar Karasuma yang kini sudah duduk di stools lalu menopang dagunya sambil melihat sang bartender yang akan beraksi.

"Okay, _**Screw Driver**_ , Right." Sahut Isogai dan hanya sebuah anggukan yang diberikan oleh Karasuma. Isogai membalas anggukan tersebut dan memulai membuat minuman favorit Karasuma.

Karasuma melihat sang bartender yang lihai mencampur beberapa jenis minuman ke dalam satu wadah _**Juggling Bar Flair**_ (Aluminium Shaker)dengan beberapa ice cube dan mulai melakukan atraksi dengan shaker yang di pegangnya. Karasuma hanya melihatnya sejenak, lalu arah tatapan matanya kini beralih ke arah _**Dance Floor**_ melihat para pengunjung yang rela berloncat-loncat sambil melakukan dansa yang semakin menggila diiringi lagu-lagu yang sudah di Remix dengan apik oleh sang DJ.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah Bar dan sudah menemukan minuman favoritnya berada di atas meja Bar tak lupa jeruk sunkist di pinggiran bibir gelas. mungkin dirinya tak menyadari jika sang bartender memanggilnya karena suara yang terlalu menggema ke seluruh penjuru club, dan Karasuma baru menyadari sesuatu, sejak ia masuk dan duduk di stools. Ia tak menemukan dua sohibnya duduk di sebelahnya, pasti mereka berdua sedang bermain poker di ruangan lain. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Karasuma sejenak, lalu pria dengan surai raven tersebut menghisap jeruk sunkist dan diikuti meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tegukan.

Rasa manis bercampur pahit juga sedikit panas menyerbu kerongkongan miliknya, ia membiarkannya sejenak dan akhirnya ia kembali memesan minuman yang sama kepada sang bartender. Lagi, Karasuma menghela nafasnya yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, dengan mendengarkan music remix yang semakin enak di dengar.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Lelah dan bosan kini semakin menjalar pada tubuhnya, bahkan mungkin pria itu sudah tak perduli jika ditinggal pulang oleh kedua sahabatnya. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya dari tempat dirinya duduk di bar, dan entah sudah berapa gelas Screw Driver yang telah dihabiskan olehnya juga Vodka Absolute. Karasuma memang sangat menyukai minuman, dan tak mudah untuk membuatnya mabuk kecuali Sake. aneh tentu saja, tapi jika ia disuruh minum sake yang baru 4-6 botol mungkin dirinya sudah tepar di atas ranjang. Jika minum-minuman seperti Screw Driver atau Vodka saja, ia tidak begitu mudah mabuk, dia sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut.

"Hahhh... tidak ada yang menarik, apa hari ini semuanya sedang tidak bekerja?" Celetuk Karasuma yang kembali menghadap ke arah bartender sambil menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Bukan tidak bekerja, para pekerja sedang disewa Karasuma-san" sahut Isogai yang sudah membereskan botol Vodka Sedang milik Karasuma yang telah kosong.

"Begitu ya, hem sepertinya aku pulang saja. Sankyuu hari ini, Isogai-kun" ujar Karasuma yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu diletakkan di atas meja.

Ia pun meninggalkan bar dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tapi sebelum dirinya keluar. Karasuma berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya, setidaknya ia tak akan terlalu mabuk. walau kenyataannya sekarang dirinya sudah setengah sadar dan mabuk, masih bisa di kontrol yang kemungkinan 40% dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Langkah demi langkah ia lakukan untuk berjalan ke toilet pria, walau sejujurnya ia sudah nampak limbung akibat minuman yang sedari tadi menemaninya. padahal tadi saat ia berdiri dan meletakkan uang di atas meja Bar tidak seperti ini rasanya, ini terasa sudah diambang limit dia untuk bisa mengontrol kesadarannya. Karasuma jelas tak ingin menyetir sambil mabuk, bisa celaka dirinya. maka dari itu, ia yang kini berjalan sedikit sempoyongan tetap nekat untuk ke toilet lalu membasuh wajahnya tuk sadar.

Pening yang ia dapat dari mabuknya kian mendera di seluruh kepala, kemungkinan setelah ini ia akan memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya karena kebanyakan minum malam ini. sialnya malam ini ia akan pulang sendiri, tanpa duo sohibnya yang sekarang entah kemana dan tak ada batang hidungnya sama sekali, membuat Karasuma sedikit menggeram oleh keduanya. Ia pun terus berjalan ke dalam toilet, sampainya di dalam pria surai raven tersebut langsung menuju ke arah wastafel dan membuka kran. Segera ia membasuh wajahnya, paling tidak membuatnya sedikit sadar.

"Hahhh... Ahmmhhaahh..." Hela nafasnya dan kini Karasuma menatap kaca di depannya, memandang wajahnya yang tampak biasa, tak kacau sama sekali tapi tetap terlihat kantung mata di sana.

"Hem, aku terlalu banyak lembur dan begadang rupanya" gumamnya dan kembali membasuh wajahnya. Usai membasuh, Karasuma mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajah juga tangannya. Ia segera mematikan kran dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar toilet, di saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk toilet. Karasuma seakan mendengar suara-suara yang saling berdebat, tidak bukan berdebat lagi tapi seperti bertengkar.

Perlahan, Karasuma kembali melangkahkan kakinya tuk menjauhi lorong dekat toilet. Ia tak memperdulikan suara siapa yang sedang bertengkar ataupun berdebat. Lalu, di saat ia hendak menjauh dan menuju ke depan pintu Egumi Club, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah siapa yang telah menarik tangannya itu.

"Hei, what-?!" Belum selesai Karasuma akan berbicara untuk memarahi orang yang berani menarik tangannya, kepalanya sudah ditarik dan dicium oleh orang yang menariknya. Karasuma sontak membelalakkan matanya saat orang yang diketahui ialah seorang wanita dengan surai blonde tengah mencium bibirnya.

"Hei! Irina, aku sudah membayarmu dan kau malah seenaknya dengan pria lain?!" Sahut seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut jabrik cokelat setengah pirang dibawahnya.

"Ceh, bayaranmu saja kurang! Aku kan sudah bilang jika bayaranku tidak seperti yang lainnya?! Jadi mau tak mau kau cari saja yang lain, dan kebetulan pria yang berciuman denganku ini sudah membayarku 3x lipat dari bayaranmu" ujarnya dan menatap sinis sang pria di hadapannya.

"Hoiii! Tapi tidak bisa begitu, katanya bayaran semua sama disini" timpal si pria yang tampak kesal, sedangkan Karasuma hanya bisa nampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung. Jujur saja dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang saat ini terjadi.

"Ckckck... Astaga, apa kau tak pernah dengar daftar list atau semacamnya begitu di atas? Lebih tepatnya, list package yang sudah dibuat oleh club ini, Terasaka. seharusnya kau tahu itu?" Jelasnya kini dan mulai memasang senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"Ceh, sialan kau Irina. Kau benar-benar wanita pengeruk harta. terlalu mahal, tahu begitu aku membayar Rio Nakamura daripada dirimu." Ucap pria bernama Terasaka itu dengan kesal.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, tapi itu sudah kesepakatan diriku dan club disini. Juga silahkan saja kau memilih yang lain. dan ini uangmu, lain kali kumpulkan dulu baru bisa bermain denganku, heh" ujarnya dengan senyuman sinis terhadap pria di hadapannya yang tampak kesal kepada dirinya.

"Sialan kau Irina, lihat saja nanti kau akan menerima imbasnya!" Sahut pria itu sambil berlalu dengan mendengus kesal meninggalkan Irina juga Karasuma. Disisi lain Karasuma hanya melihat kejadian ini dengan wajah dinginnya, ia pun akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Irina yang masih menatap pria barusan dengan tatapan liciknya.

Wanita surai blonde dengan netra biru itu langsung menoleh ke arah Karasuma yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"He-heiii! Aku belum selesai berurusan denganmu, jangan seenaknya meninggalkanku!" Serunya dan sedikit berlari menyusul Karasuma. Irina nampak kesusahan berlari diakibatkan high heels yang dipakainya, sedangkan Karasuma tak memperdulikan wanita itu yang tengah menyusulnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju parkiran, dan ingin segera pulang.

"Kau! Benar-benar keras kepala, tidak tahu diri dan pecundang!" Sahut Irina agak keras, membuat Karasuma berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya tuk menatap wanita surai blonde yang sudah berani mengatainya 'Pecundang'.

"Apa katamu? 'Pecundang'?! Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya, nona bersurai blonde?" Ujarnya sambil memicingkan mata melihat ke arah Irina yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan seolah meremehkan Karasuma.

"Ya, PE-CUN-DANG! apakah kurang jelas aku berkata? Jika kau itu PECUNDANG, dan Tidak Tahu Diri, Lemah, juga tak menarik" ujar Irina semakin menatap Karasuma remeh dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Karasuma mendengarnya sedikit kesal oleh ucapan wanita yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya dengan cara aneh dan tak mengasyikan ini langsung mendekati Irina kembali lalu menarik lengan wanita tersebut tuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Cih, harusnya kau tak mengatakan itu kepadaku. dan berhentilah bertingkah jika kau itu seseorang yang paling mahal bayarannya disini." Ucapnya datar dan dingin lalu Karasuma melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Irina. Ia pun berbalik dan keluar dari sana meninggalkan Irina seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan wanita blondie tersebut.

Irina pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal, ia mengelus lengannya yang nampak berbekas cengkraman. tapi, Irina tetap menyusul pria tersebut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pelanggan seperti Karasuma tentunya. Irina terus melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat menyusul Karasuma. Sedangkan pria itu hanya bisa berjalan biasa mengabaikan Irina yang tetap menyusulnya, walaupun saat ini pria raven itu terlihat agak sempoyongan karena minum terlalu banyak.

"Tunggu, kau tampak mabuk? dan biarkan aku ikut denganmu, aku pikir kau akan puas nanti. Akh~ maksudku... tawaranku saat ada pria tadi masih berlaku, kau harus membayarku karena sudah menciumku" ucapnya yang kini sudah berada di samping Karasuma tepat di parkiran mobilnya. Karasuma menoleh sesaat melihat wanita bersurai blonde itu.

"Tidak usah, aku masih sanggup menyetir sendiri. dan kau yang menciumku bukan aku" jawabnya telak yang mampu membuat Irina sempat tak berkutik.

"He-heiii! Tapi itu tetaplah prosedur! Aku ataupun kau yang menciumnya itu tetap harus dibayar dan tetap dilanjutkan, kau tak ingin ku laporkan ke bos besar di club ini kan?" Ucap juga ancam Irina.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tak perduli. Karena, semua itu ulahmu sendiri" balasnya yang semakin membuat Irina naik pitam oleh sifat dingin pria yang dijadikan umpannya barusan.

"Arghh~ kau itu keras kepala, benar-benar pecundang, lemah... dan jangan-jangan kau itu impoten, tak bergairah dan tak memiliki uang banyak? makanya kau tak mau membayarku juga beradu di ranjang denganku. Begitu rupanya? Huh, tau begitu aku mencari pria lain yang jauh bisa memuaskanku. ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang barusan" cecar Irina membuat Karasuma yang mendengarnya sedikit panas di kuping.

'Hell, impoten, tak bergairah, tak memiliki uang katanya? Sepertinya ada yang meremehkanku. Kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa rupanya' pikir Karasuma yang mulai tampak memunculkan perempat siku. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Irina lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil miliknya di bangku penumpang.

"Baiklah, kau ikut denganku! dan jangan pernah menjudge seseorang dari luar! kau tak tahu siapa diriku! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal dan aku tekankan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan!" Serunya kini lalu membanting pintu penumpang, Karasuma segera berbalik menuju ke arah bangku pengemudi. Irina yang ditarik barusan dan dipaksa ikutpun akhirnya tersenyum senang juga menang karena kata-katanya berhasil untuk membawanya bersama pria itu.

Karasuma pun langsung menstarter mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobil menuju ke apartment miliknya. Ia kali ini tak bisa di tolerir oleh wanita surai blonde tersebut. Kata-katanya mampu membuatnya panas dan sepertinya pria ini sudah terbujuk oleh ucapan Irina yang pedas juga mematikan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **» Never Giving Up «**

.

.

.

Cukup setengah jam, Karasuma menyetir mobilnya menuju apartment miliknya itu. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di Grand Floor, lalu segera turun dari sana. sedangkan Irina pun menyusulnya turun dan hanya mengikuti pria yang belum Irina ketahui namanya tersebut.

"He-heeiii mau kemana kita? Kau sedang tidak salah tempatkan?" Ucap Irina yang masih sedikit kesusahan menyusul Karasuma.

"Diam dan ikuti saja, kau akan tahu nantinya. Lalu, aku akan membayarmu 4x lipat!" Balasnya dengan nada dingin.

"E-empat? Heiii! Kalau kau tak punya, aku tak masalah jika kau membayar dua kali lipat. padahal aku tadi hanya membohongi pria di club tadi, jika ku menyuruhmu membayar 3x lipat." Ujarnya yang terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapan Karasuma yang akan membayarnya 4x lipat dan itu di luar perkiraannya yang tadi sempat asal bicara di club.

"Sudah aku katakan, diamlah dan aku akan membayarmu 4x lipat! Jika tak mau aku bisa memanggil taxi dan menyuruhmu pulang" ujar Karasuma yang kini sudah menatap wanita bersurai blonde itu.

"Hee-hheii mana bisa kau seenaknya! Arghhh- baiklah, terserah katamu! Tapi, awas jika kau tak membayarku sesuai apa yang kau katakan barusan!" Sahutnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak akan berbohong. Jikapun ya, kau bisa memberikanku sanksi atau terserah apa yang kau inginkan" balas Karasum datar ia juga ternyata kesal, dan ia merasa ingin membuktikan jika wanita blondie ini salah tentang dirinya. Ia merasa tak sudi jika harga dirinya di jatuhkan, membuat reputasinya negatif jika didengar siapapun. benar-benar pria yang sedikit keras kepala, Karasuma masih menunggu sedangkan Irina dengan seenaknya bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu.

Bagaimana tidak, akibat ucapan terakhir barusan ia merasa menang dan akan dibayar sebanyak 4x lipat. Bayangkan saja jika ia di club dalam sehari jika ada yang memakainya, ia membuat harga untuk bayarannya sebesar **50.000 USD$** , jika di nomilkan ke dalam bentuk **Yen** menjadi **5,230,125.52 Yen** dan itu terlalu mahal. Nah, sedangkan saat ini ia akan mendapat bayaran 4x lipat jadi kalikan saja dengan 50.000 USD$ jadi semuanya bertotalkan **250.000 USD$** yang berarti menjadi **26,150,627.62 Yen.**

Irina terlalu senang membayangkannya sampai-sampai ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit ditarik oleh seseorang. Ya, wanita itu terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai tak sadar, dan sekalinya sadar ia langsung menepuk jidatnya. Karena, ia sudah ditarik untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terlihat kosong.

Hening, sedari tadi ia tak merasakan suatu obrolan untuk memecah keheningan. Jujur saja Irina tak terlalu menyukai suasana yang terlalu tenang dan sepi, harusnya pria yang ia gelayuti ini merespon dirinya. Tapi, perkiraannya selalu salah juga tidak tepat.

"Nee~, kau pria dingin dan pecundang! Kau benar-benar membosankan, apakah tak ada sebuah obrolan atau kau perkenalkan dirimu? harusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu untuk saling kenal" cerocosnya tiba-tiba. sedangkan pria yang dimaksud hanya meliriknya sejenak dan masih berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding lift. Lantai yang dituju adalah lantai 9, karena memang letak apartment yang ia tempati berada di lantai tersebut.

"Hei! Tck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ujar Irina kembali sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ikut bersandar. tanpa disadari wanita bersurai blonde itu, jika tubuhnya terasa di dorong memojok ke dinding lift. kulit putihnya kini merasakan dinginnya lift, sedangkan di depannya terasa terhimpit sesak. Irina benar-benar tak bisa berkutik, sebab pria itu menatapnya intens dan tanpa basa-basi mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Urchhmmhhh... Ba-baka apa mmrrchh yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Irina yang tetiba dicium, padahal tadi ia melihat pria ini terdiam dan tenang-tenang saja tanpa adanya menjawab obrolannya yang terdengar cerewet.

Tangan kiri pria itu tak diam di tempat, tangan itu mengelus paha bagian dalam dan merambat naik ke atas. membuat Irina semakin terdesak dan ingin mengumpat dengan pria yang ia temui di club.

'Sial! Dia terlalu kasar, tapi permainannya lumayan juga.. Akh~ tidak... tidak.. Aku tak ingin melakukannya di dalam lift!' Gerutunya di dalam hati, Irina berusaha berontak dan mencoba mendorong-dorong dada pria yang mencumbunya itu.

"Mmcchhh urchmmhh le-lepas! Kau gila apa! He-heiii! Sshhh" ucapnya di sela cumbuan itu, tapi Karasuma masih mencium dan melumatnya dengan kasar, ia melakukan deep kiss dengan Irina, bahkan Karasuma melilit juga menghisap lidah Irina dan saling bertukar saliva.

tak lama Karasuma melepaskan ciumannya tepat di saat lift berdenting di lantai yang ia tuju.

"Hahh..hahh... masih ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya? yang barusan itu pemanasan" ujar Karasuma sambil mengambil sisa pasokan oksigen, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang terdapat bekas lipstick milik Irina.

"Hahh hahh... Kau benar-benar gila, pecundang yang agresif" balas Irina yang juga mengambil sisa pasokan oksigen, ia nampak menghirup dalam-dalam untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Baru pemanasan seperti itu, kau sudah kewalahan?! Hehh, ku pikir kau akan membalasnya dengan lebih agresif" ucap Karasuma kembali dan kali ini terasa lebih dingin juga menekan. membuat Irina geram oleh ulah pria pecundang ini.

"Ceh, aku tak bisa membalasnya karena kau terlalu buru-buru! Baka! Tck! Kau memang pecundang, lalu dimana kita akan melanjutkannya?!" Dengusnya dan mulai menghentakkan kaki keluar dari lift, Karasuma tak menjawabnya ia justru tetap diam dan memilih berjalan ke apartmentnya.

.

.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

.

.

Karasuma telah berada di depan pintu apartmentnya, pintu itu menunjukkan cat berwarna hitam dengan tulisan angka bernomorkan 9136. Ia lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan keycard. ya, apartment di tempatnya memakai kunci yang berupa card seperti ATM tentunya.

"Ayo, masuk" ajaknya kini yang sudah membuka pintu depan dan langsung masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Irina.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka jika kau memiliki apartment mewah. kau cukup kaya rupanya" ujar Irina yang telah masuk dan melepas high heelsnya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. wanita itu langsung masuk lebih dalam mendahului sang pemilik dan seenaknya duduk di sofa hitam milik si pria.

"Hn, jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?!" Ucap Karasuma terdengar kaku juga dingin, ia tak ingin berbasa-basi. yang diinginkan adalah membuktikan jika dirinya bisa memuaskan wanita yang telah berani mengatainya ini. Jadi disinilah Karasuma bisa melakukannya, karena ia tak ingin melakukannya di love hotel. Ia lebih memilih di apartmentnya saja.

"Sure, you can do it. So, what your name? I ask you now!" Sahut Irina yang kini kembali berdiri lalu merangkul leher Karasuma, dengan seringaian menggoda ia menanyakan nama dari pria tersebut.

Karasuma hanya bisa mendengus sedikit sambil memegang pinggul Irina.

"Karasuma, Tadaomi Karasuma" jawabnya singkat dan lagi sebelum Irina sempat menjawab, bibirnya lagi-lagi telah direnggut dan dicumbu oleh pria itu membuat Irina mau tak mau membalasnya, dan kali ini wanita surai blondie itu bisa membalasnya dengan lebih agresif tentunya.

"Aarrrchhmmhh mmmffhhh Irina.. Mmchhh Jelavich" ucapnya memberitahu namanya di sela ciuman yang tampak agresif. Karasuma pun tak tinggal diam, ia lebih membalasnya sambil tangannya mulai menjamah bagian tubuh lain milik Irina.

Irina merasakan jika tangan pria itu juga lihai dalam bercumbu, hell, tak sia-sia dia mendapati pelanggan semacam Karasuma. Sudah tampan, tinggi, gagah juga agresif dan sepertinya Kaya berikut memuaskan mungkin, karena dirinya belum mengetahui hal itu. Apakah bisa atau hanya sekedar omongan saja.

Karasuma perlahan mengelus paha milik Irina yang terekspos itu, ia kemudian mengangkatnya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya, kemudian cumbuan itu tak hentinya saling menuntut dan saling bernafsu untuk saling memuaskan. Irina sudah merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher Karasuma, ia membalas cumbuan itu dan semakin membuka akses untuk pria tersebut. Hisapan demi hisapan pada ciuman itu terlihat semakin panas apalagi posisi mereka yang masih berdiri.

Karasuma melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamarnya, lalu membuka pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam. setelah masuk dengan Irina yang ia bopong dengan masih berciuman, ia langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki kanannya. lalu kembali berjalan ke atas ranjang berukuran King Size, ia merebahkan Irina di atas ranjang, dengan posisi masih bercumbu.

Irina hanya bisa pasrah, dirinya pun tak ingin kalah dari pria yang mencumbunya. Irina pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari rangkulan dan merambat ke dada bidang Karasuma yang masih terbaluti kemeja juga kaos, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan cara melepaskan kemeja yang terbuka itu, lalu berlanjut ke kaos kemudian menelusupkan jemari lentiknya ke sana dan mulai mengelus dada bidang Karasuma tuk memberikan sengatan-sengatan supaya menambah Libido milik Karasuma naik.

"Urchhmmhh arrchhhmmhh cllssspphh sllrpphhh" decakan itu terdengar semakin panas, dan masih belum ada yang ingin melepasnya begitu saja. sampai beberapa posisi telah diubah-ubah hanya untuk ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

"Crrrphhh mmmrrcchh alhcchhmmm ssllrrsspphh aahhh hahh hahh" Karasuma pun melepasnya, dan menghirup kembali pasokan udara yang tersedia. baru disadarinya jika ia sudah telanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis dan dipuja-puja oleh kebanyakan kaum hawa. Irina yang melihatnya sebentar tampak tersenyum puas lalu mengelus dada bidang sampai perut sixpack milik Karasuma dengan sensual, kembali Irina kini mulai mengelus semakin bawah, dan dengan nakalnya ia membuka kancing celana jeans yang dikenakan Karasuma.

Karasuma masih tampak terdiam kaku, tapi ia bisa merasakan sentuhan nakal dari wanita surai blondie ini, terlebih kancing celananya perlahan tengah dibuka dan resleting celananya pun juga ikut andil.

"Kau ternyata sudah tak sabar rupanya" ucap Karasuma yang masih membiarkan Irina berulah, tapi wanita itu tak menjawab ucapan pria itu melainkan dirinya hanya berkedip nakal lalu menarik tengkuk leher Karasuma dan memulai ciuman panas itu kembali. Karasuma pun tampak tersenyum tipis yang menawan, ia pun akhirnya membalas ciuman panas dari wanita bayaran itu.

Lagi dan lagi mereka beradu ciuman panas, kegiatan itu masih nampak belum jauh dari yang diperkirakan, karena berulang-ulang mereka melakukan ciuman panas. Karasuma pun yang akhirnya tak ingin jika Irina menjadi seorang yang dominator, ia melancarkan aksinya dengan cara melepaskan pakaian Irina. dilucutinya satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuh wanita itu, dan hanya menyisakan bra berwarna hitam.

Karasuma pun mengalihkan ciumannya, dan mulai mencumbu leher jenjang Irina. mengecupnya yang kemudian diberikan tanda kissmark disana, dan semakin merambat turun ke bawah, tangan kanannya kini pun tak tinggal diam usai melucuti pakaian wanita itu, Karasuma mulai meremas payudara sebelah kiri milik Irina. diremasnya secara perlahan sambil ia terus mengecup dan membuat tanda-tanda merah di tubuh putih mulus itu.

Irina yang merasakan payudaranya tengah diremas dan kemudian nipplenya dipilin, tanpa sengaja ia langsung mendesah nikmat karena sentuhan tersebut. padahal ia berusaha menahannya, tapi sentuhan pria ini terlalu merangsang dirinya dan ia akhirnya mendesah juga mengerang.

"Akhh mmhaaahh... Sshhh kau benar-benar bisa memuaskanku? Uhmhh ku akui untuk saat ini" racaunya yang sudah menikmati sentuhan Karasuma yang memilin nipplenya. Dirinya yang tadi membuka kancing celana dan resleting pria tersebut kini tengah berusaha menurunkan jeans itu karena sempat tertunda karena kegiatan panas mereka yang lain.

Irina pun dengan isengnya memasukkan jemari lentiknya ke dalam boxer _**Calvin Klein**_ milik pria itu, dan menemukan sesuatu yang sudah mulai terlihat mengembung di balik boxer ternama tersebut. tampak wajahnya sedang mengembangkan senyum miring, karena dibalik boxer itu ternyata milik si pria sudah mengembung dan minta untuk dikeluarkan dari sana.

"Well, what I found it now? You're so prevert man" celetuknya diiring kekehan, tapi Karasuma mengabaikan ucapan Irina. Pria itu tetap dalam permainannya dengan payudara juga kecupan kissmarknya. Irina dengan senang hati mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud dari balik boxer Karasuma, meloloskannya lalu mmemulai dengan cara menyentuh secara perlahan lalu di urut secara naik turun.

"Akhh you're dick so bigger, Mr. Karasuma" ucapnya kembali yang kini sedikit menunduk untuk melihat penis pria tersebut dengan jelas.

"You're boobs tho, Irina." Balas Karasuma yang kini menatap iris biru wanita blondie itu lalu kepalanya kembali merunduk dan meraup payudara sebelah kanan Irina, dan kemudian dihisap juga nipplenya dijilat layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan.

"Arrchhmm archmm urchhmm ulhmm slrrpphh" decak yang keluar dari mulut Karasuma, ia terus meraup payudara tersebut, sambil meremas yang sebelahnya, Irina pun menggelinjang akibat perlakuan pria pelanggannya itu. sentuhannya benar-benar lembut, dan memuaskan ia tak akan menyangka sekarang.

Irina langsung membalas perbuatan Karasuma dengan kembali mengurut dan mengocok penis pria itu, dalam tempo lambat kemudian menjadi sangat cepat. Pria raven itu akhirnya mengerang disaat ia mengulum payudara Irina.

"Akkhh archhmmm damn, you're so aarrghh ughhmm" ucapnya di dalam kuluman. Irina tersenyum puas ia terus mengocoknya, ya membuat pelanggan mengerang nikmat juga puas itu adalah pekerjaannya dan harus ia lakukan supaya pelanggannya selalu memakainya. Itu salah satu dari prinsip juga prosedur kerja Irina.

Tatkala sentuhan demi sentuhan yang mereka lakukan satu sama lain, membuat mereka yang saling bercumbu itu terus mendesah dan memuaskan diri, tak ada yang mau kalah. sampai tubuh mereka polos pun tanpa sehelai benang, tetap mereka lakukan di antaranya. bergelut di atas ranjang, walau AC yang dingin sekalipun tak mematahkan semangat pasangan tanpa ikatan tersebut, adegan panas pada tiap lekuk tubuh yang mereka sentuh selalu membuat salah satunya tersenyum puas akan hal yang dilakukan.

Karasuma dan Irina, dua orang yang tak memiliki status, tak memiliki ikatan sama sekali dan baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu tengah berbagi kenikmatan. Bahkan itu baru pemanasan yang mereka berdua lakukan, belum sampai menu utama tapi masing-masing telah klimaks untuk pertama kali.

.

.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

.

.

"Slrrphh ullhmmhh.. Slrphh ahlmhh" decakan itu terdengar dari seorang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Irina, ya Karasuma kini tengah berada di antara selangkangan wanita bersurai blondie itu. Ia tengah menjamah vagina dan sesekali memainkan benda kecil yang menyerupai kacang, atau disebut klitoris.

"Anghhh mhhaaahh nhhh Ka-Karasuma, ourrghh there... Give me more! Karasuma!" Desah disertai teriakan Irina, karena ini dilakukannya setelah pria tadi berhasil membuat Irina klimaks dengan cara liang senggamanya dikocok serta diobrak-abrik dengan kedua jarinya.

"Clrrphh slrpphh c'mon Irina, aku baru memulainya dengan cara ini, aku ingin menikmatimu lebih lama" ucapnya asal dan terus mengobrak-abrik liang senggama dengan daging tak bertulang. Irina merasakan sedikit lemas, tapi ia berusaha kuat untuk tak lengah duluan. walau tadi klimaks pertama dengan dua jari, dan sekarang lidah ia masih bisa harus menahannya.

"Ngggaaahhh Karasuma! I want to- I want too hyaaaa Karasumaaaa!" Lolongannya saat pada akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya Irina klimaks, dan cairan miliknya lagi-lagi dihisap oleh pria tersebut.

"Wake up! You must give me some a blowjob" ucap Karasuma yang sudah berada di atas Irina lalu dalam sekejap ia membalikkan tubuhnya berada dibawah, Irina di atasnya.

"Okay, aku akan membalasnya hehehem" balasnya dengan genit, padahal tadi ia sudah klimaks tuk yang kedua kalinya tapi masih bisa bersikap centil juga menggoda pria itu.

"Lakukan dan aku ingin mengetahuinya" ujar pria itu dengan tersenyum tipis. Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, mereka baru berada di tahap ini dan Karasuma tak perduli jika ini sudah jam 3 lebih pagi misalnya. Jikapun benar, mungkin ia akan minta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja terlebih dahulu karena harus melakukan hasratnya sekarang. padahal ia tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia terpaksa karena ulah Irina yang mendesaknya.

"Aaarghh Irina! Ughh kau melakukannya dengan benar" celetuknya, yang merasakan blowjob dari Irina. hisapan-hisapan yang dilakukan oleh Irina pada penis Karasuma mampu membuat pria itu mendesah nikmat sambil menyebut nama wanita itu, ia juga sesekali memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, Karasuma sebenarnya masih sedikit terasa pusing di kepalanya akibat Vodka yang ia minum yang lalu, dan ia mengabaikannya akan hal pusing akibat alkohol.

"Orrghhmm arghhmm kau suka Karasuma?! Orghhmm" ucap Irina di sela blowjobnya, ia terus keluar masukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan terkadang dijilat juga sesekali di remasnya twinsball milik Karasuma, memberikan rangsangan yang sudah-sudah.

Karasuma hanya tersenyum, ia juga ikut membantu Irina memompa penisnya ke dalam mulut Irina.

"Sssshhh aahhh ahhh Irina, percepat Irina, kau benar-benar nikmat aakhhh shit!" Racaunya yang terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat wanita blondie sedikit kewalahan dengan yang dilakukannya, sampai akhirnya Karasuma mulai mengejang dan memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam sampai pangkal tenggorokkan lalu menyemprotkan cairan sperm dengan jumlah banyak.

"Glekkk... Glekkk... Glekkk... Akhhh ahhh ahhh" Irina langsung menelan semuanya, tanpa tersisa walau beberapa tetes sampai keluar di sela-sela bibirnya yang mungil itu.

Irina pun merangkan ke atas dan duduk di atas perut Karasuma, sambil mengelus dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Nee~ kita sudah sama-sama klimaks, dan kapan kita akan ke menu utama Mr. Karasuma? Apa perlu aku yang melakukannya hem" godanya yang mengerlingkan matanya sambil terus mengelus dada bidang sang pria dengan sensual dan dapat merangsang kapanpun.

"Hem, tapi tidak semudah itu Irina Jelavich" ucapnya dingin lalu kembali Karasuma membalikkan tubuh Irina berada di dalam kukungannya, tanpa basa basi ia membalikkan tubuh Irina menjadi tengkurap dan menarik bokongnya keatas, Karasuma pun memegang pinggul Irina dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke arah vagina Irina.

"Kau siap? Erghh.. Shit milikmu sempit!" Geram Karasuma yang langsung menyentuhkan kepala penis ke pintu gerbang vagina Irina. sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa menggeram sejenak, merasakan benda tumpul itu akan masuk ke dalam miliknya.

"Aghh, ya milikku selalu sempit dan semua pelanggan senang akan hal itu" jawabnya yang kini mulai berpegang dengan kepala ranjang. Irina sudah tampak menungging dan melebarkan kedua kakinya supaya Karasuma lebih mudah memasukkannya.

Karasuma kembali memasukkan kepala penisnya, perlahan tapi pasti dan dalam sekejap miliknya telah masuk.

"Argghhhhhh!"

#THRUST

"Kyaaaaa! Akkhhhh~" terdengar suara teriakan dari Irina akibat penis yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam vaginanya, ia kemudian mengetatkan dinding-dinding vaginanya, seakan memijat penis milik pria itu.

"Sshhhh you're damn a pussy, I-Irina aahhh mmhh sh-shit" decak Karasuma dan ia merasakan pijatan vagina pada penisnya, itu terasa nikmat baginya. Lalu, pria raven itu segera menggerakkan penisnya secara in out, sambil memegang pinggul Irina, perlahan tapi dengan tempo yang lambat laun bergerak cepat. Ia terus memompanya dan menyodokkannya tanpa perduli desahan-desahan itu keluar dengan erotisnya dari mulut si pirang.

"Aahhhh orghhh faster! Kara... Arghh yeahh fas-fasterrr oourghhh sayang ahhh thereee give me moreee!" Serunya yang perlahan juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Karasuma mempercepatnya, dan menyodoknya sampai dalam. Ia terus bergerak in out sampai tak disadarinya ujung penisnya tengah menyodok sweet spot milik Irina. berhasil menemukan titik spot Irina, pria raven dengan liarnya bergerak cepat dan ia memeluk Irina lalu kembali meremas kedua bongkah kembar itu, sambil ditariknya nipple yang tergantung di payudara Irina.

"Akkhhhh more-more faster!" Histeris Irina makin jadi.

Kini keduanya merasakan kenikmatan dunia, kenikmatan yang tak terbantahkan, saling berbagi untuk sebuah sex dan itu mampu membuatnya terus menyodokkannya sampai puas. Tak hanya Karasuma, Irina pun merasakan nikmat dan ini lebih nikmat dari penyewanya yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Erangan demi erangan, desahan demi desahan mereka lakukan hal ini. benar menu utama adalah hal yang paling nikmat sepanjang masa. sampai cairan putih itu menyemprotpun ke dalam rahim sang wanita tak diperdulikannya, yang terpenting ialah kepuasan dan kenikmatan dirasakan. Lagi dan lagi, mereka klimaks dan mencoba berbagai macam gaya untuk memuaskan diri, ditambah cumbuan panas, kulit yang saling menyentuh dan keringat yang turun juga saliva yang saling bertukar. Rasa inilah yang harus dimiliki diantara keduanya, mereka masing-masing bisa memuaskan satu sama lainnya.

Hingga tanpa terasa waktu yang semakin pagi, dan memberikan cahaya pada ruangan gelap tersebut. Pasangan itu sudah tak ingat lagi waktu, mereka hanya ingat tentang sex dan itu mereka lakukan sampai keduanya ambruk di atas ranjang karena telah beberapa kali klimaks juga beberapa gaya dilakukan sampai akhirnya mereka telah terlelap dan saling memeluk di bawah selimut tebal dengan AC yang masih menyala. Karasuma dan Irina kini sudah selesai kegiatan mereka dan tergantikan saling memeluk erat bak pasangan yang terikat padahal mereka hanyalah Penjual dan Pembeli, tak lebih dari itu.

Mereka pun tampak bahagia di atas ranjang akibat lelah yang di dera, dan keduanya tengah merasuk ke dalam mimpi masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay Part 1 sudah kelar, maafkan Author jika lemonnya kurang greget dan kurang asemmmmmmm o bwhohohoho, ini sudah maksimal yang aku kerjakan minna!**

 **Dan semoga kalian menyukai storynya, ini masih bersambung.. Maaf jika judul dan isi gak nyambung, LOL... Tunggu chapter depan yaaa! Yuhuuuu nrufufufufu...**

 **Akhir kata, saya permisi...**

 **Jika berminat please kotak review and follow/favorite this story!**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa di part 2! Kalo gitu**

 **Author River cabut! Byeeeee *melambaikan tangan* #pergiwithKoro-sensei #slap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II - My Medicine**

Pria berambut raven terbangun dari tidur, pandangannya sedikit buram akibat semalam, ia terlalu banyak minum di club. _**Hangover**_ di pagi hari, membuat pria bernama Karasuma itu pusing kepala, ia pun mengambil sesuatu yang terletak di laci nakas.

Diambil sebotol _**aspirin**_ yang kemudian di keluarkan dua butir, untuk segera ia tenggak buat menghilangkan pusing pada kepala. Usai menenggak aspirin, ia beranjak dari ranjang. lalu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sepertinya lupa, jika di ranjang tersebut ada seseorang yang masih bergumul di balik selimut tebal milik si pria.

Sampai di dalam kamar mandi, Karasuma menghidupkan kran shower dan membasuh tubuh telanjang dengan air dingin yang mengguyur dari sana. Tak berapa lama, pria berumur kepala tiga tersebut, mengambil handuk kemudian melilitkan ke pinggang. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan handuk serta membiarkan rambut setengah basah tak disisir.

Kini, ia berganti pakaian dengan berbalut kaos hitam tanpa lengan juga celana denim 3/4, pria bermarga Karasuma itu pun melangkah keluar dari kamar, diliriknya jam dinding yang terus berdetak tanpa henti.

"Sudah pukul 9 pagi rupanya," gumam Karasuma, pria itu langsung ke dapur tuk membuat sarapan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

• **Never Giving Up** **•**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Yūsei Matsui (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom)**

 **Story by: River Bloody**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Pair: Karasuma Tadaomi x Irina Jelavić**

 **.**

 **RATED: M+ (only 18+ yang boleh baca, dibawah 18 dilarang!, NEKAT? Tanggung sendiri ya! Jangan salahin Author )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, OC, Typo, Gaje, all of them.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Humor, a lil angst, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, seorang wanita yang masih berada dalam selimut tebal, mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata mulai mengerjap tuk segera bangun dari lelap. Sedikit terkejut, ia segera bangkit lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kepala ranjang.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Apa yang telah terjadi semalam? Ia nampak mengerutkan kedua alis, seolah memikirkan hal semalam yang di lakukannya. Seakan ingat sesuatu, wanita tersebut menepuk jidat dengan pelan.

"Akh, sial. Kenapa, aku bisa melupakannya," ketus wanita itu, sambil menaikkan juga melilitkan selimut tuk menutupi tubuh telanjang. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, lalu keluar kamar milik pria yang menyewanya semalam.

Di pandangi sekitar ruangan yang begitu luas, ia tak menemukan pria tersebut. Tapi, di saat waktu bersamaan, ia mencium bau harum dari arah dapur. Dengan tubuh masih tertutupi selimut, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan pria semalam yang melakukan sex dengannya. Tak perlu pikir panjang, juga sedikit jahil. Irina nama wanita itu menghampiri Karasuma kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ohayou~ nee, Karasuma... kau memasak apa?" tanya Irina kepada Karasuma dengan nada manja. Sedangkan Karasuma nampak terkejut, dengan seorang wanita yang kini memeluk ia dari belakang.

"Huh, Siapa kamu? kenapa aku lupa denganmu?" ujar Karasuma telah melepas pelukan Irina, serta menghadap ke wanita pirang itu. Ia terlihat mengerutkan kedua alis, saat melihat Irina hanya terbalut selimut miliknya.

Irina pun terkekeh pelan, ia langsung merangkul lengan Karasuma dalam pose menggoda.

"Nee~ apa kau lupa? Namaku Irina Jelavić, kita semalam bertemu di E-gumi Club, ingat tidak? Akhh, masih tidak ingat? bukankah semalam kita sudah melakukan..." jelas Irina yang terdengar sedikit terputus. Karasuma mendengar penjelasan Irina, ia semakin memperdalam kerutan alisnya sambil berpikir, tentang maksud wanita itu.

"Bukankah semalam kita sudah melakukan... Sex? Nee~ Karasuma," ulangnya dengan penjelasan kata-kata terakhir, bahwa mereka telah berhubungan intim. Karasuma mendengar hal tersebut, tampak menajamkan mata kepada Irina, seolah kata-kata yang terlontar dari wanita itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Tapi, mata saphire Irina terlihat jujur dan tak ada kebohongan di sana.

Karasuma sedikit berdecak, ia mengacak rambut yang masih nampak basah tersebut. Lagi, pria bersurai raven menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya ia sudah mengingat kejadian semalam di Club yang berakhir di apartment. Layaknya sebuah kaset, memutar kembali dari awal.

"Kenapa ku bisa lupa, kejadian semalam? tsk, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk berat," ujar Karasuma, ia kembali memunggungi Irina dan melanjutkan acara membuat sarapan.

Irina yang merasa di abaikan oleh Karasuma, kembali memeluk lengan pria tersebut, sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Nee~ Karasuma, kau mengabaikanku. Itu tak baik, kau paham?" ujar Irina sedikit sebal, tetapi Karasuma tak perduli dengan wanita tersebut.

Masih merasa tak diperhatikan, dengan sedikit nekat Irina menarik tengkuk Karasuma kemudian mencium bibir pria tersebut. Karasuma yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja kaget oleh ulah Irina. Wanita yang baru dikenal semalam, juga telah melakukan sedikit hinaan kepada dirinya.

"Eeumphh.. su-sudah cukup!" Sahut Karasuma yang langsung melepaskan ciuman Irina. Ia menatap Irina kesal, dan mengelap bekas morning kiss dari Irina.

"Kenapa? Bukannya semalam kau menyukai ciuman milikku, padahal itu sama loh," ujar Irina mengerling nakal.

Karasuma menghela nafas pelan, ia memalingkan wajah dan kembali membuat sarapan.

"Hhh, itu aku sedang mabuk, sedangkan sekarang tidak," jawabnya begitu jelas di telinga Irina.

Irina menggembungkan pipi serta melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada.

"Kau tidak asyik, Karasuma-san... padahal ku menyukai sentuhanmu semalam, sentuhan yang begitu nikmat, daripada pelangganku yang lain. Begini caranya lebih baik, aku mandi." tutur Irina, yang melenggang kembali ke dalam kamar Karasuma. Sedang Karasuma melirik dari ekor mata tuk melihat Irina yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Kembali pria tersebut menghela nafas, dan menatap teflon yang tengah memasak telur mata sapi. 'Sepertinya ku buatkan saja, Irina sarapan.' Pikir Karasuma, dan ia memasak telur mata sapi juga memanggang dua buah roti untuk Irina.

* * *

 **» NGU! «**

* * *

Irina saat ini sedang berendam di bathub, ia menikmati acara santai dengan beberapa gelembung yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Irina tahu, jika ia masih berada di apartment milik Karasuma. Pria yang telah menyewa dia, semalam.

Irina merasa tak ingin kembali ke rumah, apartment ataupun club tempat ia bekerja. Sebenarnya Irina ialah anak seorang mafia, lebih tepat anak adopsi. Ia bekerja sebagai wanita sewa hanya sekedar hiburan semata dan untuk bersenang-senang.

Wanita itu tipikal pemilih tuk mencari pelanggan yang ingin menikmati tubuh atau sentuhannya. Tak sembarang orang bisa, di karenakan Irina memberi harga tinggi. Bahkan ia melakukan hal seperti ini saja, ayahnya tahu akan ulah ia setiap hari di Club maupun dimana dirinya berada.

"Hah, andai saja, si wajah berekspresi datar itu bisa di ajak bermain pagi ini.. pasti tidak akan membosankan seperti ini. Dasar kaku dan tidak peka, masih ada saja orang seperti itu. Huh, padahal dia tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." keluh Irina sedikit kesal sambil bermain dengan busa-busa dalam bathub. Ia meniup gelembung-gelembung tersebut ke atas, kemudian memandang langit kamar mandi sambil membayangkan pria bernama Karasuma.

Irina seolah terjerat oleh pesona pria yang baru dikenalnya semalam. Bagaimana tidak? Pria bermarga Karasuma memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut, juga sex yang dilakukan pun tak seperti pelanggan-pelanggan sebelum pria itu. Pelanggan lama bahkan kurang mengasyikkan, serta sangat bodoh. Itu menurut Irina.

Setengah jam berlalu, Irina telah menyelesaikan berendam dalam bathub dan ia pun melanjutkan bersih-bersih di bawah shower. Dibilas tubuhnya itu dengan air dingin, sangat menyejukkan saat ia membasuh tubuh mulus juga menggoda bagi pria manapun yang melihat.

Usai membilas, Irina mengambil handuk bersih kemudian melilitkan ke tubuh sintalnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi terbalutkan handuk, karena ia tak membawa baju ganti. Dengan seenak Irina, ia membuka lemari pakaian milik Karasuma. Lalu, memilah baju yang memang cocok tuk ia pakai.

Diambil kemeja putih Karasuma lalu dipakainya tanpa mengenakan bra ataupun celana dalam. Setelah memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran bagi Irina, ia juga mengambil brief yang sepertinya pas untuk di pakai olehnya.

Selesai berganti pakaian, wanita itu segera keluar dari kamar Karasuma, menuju dapur. Karena, perut wanita tersebut sudah mulai berdendang untuk diisi oleh beberapa makanan atau sebuah sarapan. Itupun, jika si pria dingin membuat sarapan untuk dia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **» NGU! «**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Irina kini menghampiri Karasuma yang terlihat masih berada di dapur. Lalu, ia duduk di kursi meja pantry berhadapan dengan dapur. Ditatap pria kaku nan tidak peka dalam diam. Irina tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi akibat tatapan tersebut, dirinya sampai tak sadar jika Karasuma menegur dia.

"Irina... Irina-san..." panggil Karasuma yang sudah berdiri di hadapan meja pantry. Ketika ia di panggil, wanita itu langsung menggelengkan kepala, dan membalas menatap Karasuma yang begitu tenang bagaikan laut di samudera.

"Uh, i-iya..." jawab Irina sedikit gugup, karena ditatap oleh Karasuma. Pria itu, langsung memberikan sepiring sarapan berisi telor mata sapi, sosis, juga dua buah roti panggang tak lupa segelas espresso coffe.

"Makanlah, setelah selesai sarapan... Aku akan memberikan uang, sesuai janjiku," ujar Karasuma mengambil kursi dan ia duduk berhadapan dengan Irina.

"H-huh? ta-tapi... Karasuma, apa aku boleh mengatakan suatu hal, kepadamu?" jelas Irina nampak sedikit terkejut oleh ucapan pria tidak peka itu, dia terkejut dikarenakan Karasuma menepati janji semalam, tentang membayar dia 4x lipat dari harga biasa ia pasang.

"Katakan saja," balas Karasuma tengah menyuapkan telur mata sapi setengah matang ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sesekali melirik wanita di hadapannya.

"Ahh... Hahh, apa aku boleh tinggal disini? sepertinya aku mulai betah tinggal disini bersamamu, nee~ Karasuma... boleh ya?" ujar Irina secara terang-terangan, sedangkan Karasuma yang mendengar ucapan Irina, langsung tersedak sarapan.

"Uhukk... H-huuh, tinggal disini? yang benar saja... Apa kau tak memiliki tempat tinggal?" balas Karasuma dengan memasang wajah datar, ia menatap Irina sedikit tidak percaya akan hal yang dikatakan, wanita tersebut.

"Punya, hanya saja..." ucap Irina terdengar menggantung.

"Hanya saja, apa?" tanya Karasuma semakin menaikkan alis sebelah, bertanya-tanya tentang maksud juga alasan wanita tersebut.

"Hanya saja... Aku bosan tinggal di rumah atau apartmentku, ku butuh teman, dan... mungkin kekasih juga bisa," ucap Irina jelas, sangat jelas di pendengaran Karasuma. Karasuma terlihat sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan yang begitu gamblang dari wanita itu.

"HUH!? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" ulang Karasuma yang mulai sedikit terkejut. Irina yang di tanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda ia mengiyakan ucapan Karasuma.

"Aku mohon, ya...ya.. yaa Karasuma~" rengek Irina "juga sebagai ganti aku tinggal disini, aku akan membayar uang sewa lalu melayanimu dengan sex tiap malam, memasak untukmu, juga membersihkan apartmentmu, bagaimana?" tambah Irina memberikan kedipan sebelah mata ke Karasuma.

Karasuma melihat tingkah Irina, ia hanya memutar mata malas, dan tak bisa berkata-kata oleh ucapan tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah paksaan dari Irina.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Karasuma datar, dan pria itu menyeruput espresso coffe dalam diam.

'Yoshh~ dengan begini, aku bisa menjerat Karasuma perlahan dalam pelukanku. Semoga saja dia puas, dan aku bisa menaklukkan pria tidak peka ini' pikir Irina dengan ide briliantnya. Wanita itu juga sesegera mungkin menghabiskan sarapan pagi.

Kembali Karasuma dan Irina tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah sarapan selesai, ataupun kesibukan di apartment tersebut. Karasuma yang telah selesai, kini beranjak menuju ruang kerja. Akibat kejadian semalam, ia terpaksa tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **» NGU! «**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kejadian di Club, dan berakhir Irina tinggal di apartmentnya. Setiap pulang ke apartment Karasuma selalu di sambut oleh Irina, layaknya seorang istri, Irina melakukan segala hal dengan baik. Entah itu memasak, membersihkan apartment atau pun melakukan sex tiap malam.

Itu tak bisa dikatakan beruntung. Karena, status hubungan kedua manusia berbeda gender ini bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bukan juga teman, hanya sebagai partner. Ya, partner untuk hal bercinta setiap malam, layaknya seorang penjual ke pembeli.

Dan, ini sudah terhitung hampir dua minggu dari obrolan mereka, sampai saat ini. Apa yang di lakukan oleh Irina kepada Karasuma sudah seperti obat untuk pria tersebut. Dikarenakan, hampir setiap malam, tidak hanya setiap malam saja.

Melainkan 2x sehari, mereka bisa melakukan percintaan. Pagi dan Malam, waktu yang selalu mereka gunakan di setiap waktu, menit. Bahkan Karasuma yang memiliki sikap kaku, juga tak peka. Perlahan, ia mulai sadar akan suatu hal, sebuah perasaan mulai menjalar dalam hatinya yang dingin.

Ada sebuah perasaan hangat di sana, ketika ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Irina. Perasaan yang mulai membuat ia mengakui Irina tak hanya sekedar partner bercinta, tetapi melebihi arti kata partner.

Seperti saat ini, Karasuma yang telah pulang dari kerja, di sambut penuh cita oleh Irina yang berlari ke arahnya tuk mencium bibir. Karasuma tersenyum tipis, terpatri di wajah kaku itu, dan membalas ciuman selamat datang dari Irina begitu lembut.

Ciuman lembut yang keduanya lakukan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan merindu. Karasuma membuka akses tuk mempermudah Irina mengadukan lidah mereka, dan cumbuan berakhir semakin panas setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **» NGU! «**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Karasuma telah selesai mandi, langsung menuju meja makan, ia melihat di meja ada beberapa menu makanan yang sudah di masak Irina. Ia menatap ke arah Irina yang duduk di hadapan.

"Ku rasa, masakanmu semakin terlihat enak," ujar Karasuma langsung mencomot ebi furai masak sauce manis dengan sumpit.

"Karasuma, pakai nasi. Jangan memakannya tanpa nasi," sahut Irina nampak kesal. Karasuma tertawa pelan melihat wajah Irina yang terlihat kesal olehnya.

"Ha'i Ha'i, Irina-san... Aku akan memakai nasi," balas Karasuma langsung mengambil nasi yang tersedia di meja.

"Itu baru my partner," ucap Irina mengerling genit, dan ia pun ikut makan.

Obrolan-obrolan di saat makan mulai terdengar, terkadang Karasuma bertanya keseharian Irina, atau ia akan berbicara kesehariannya di kantor. Begitupula dengan Irina melakukan hal sama terhadap Karasuma. Selesai makan juga beres-beres. Kini, keduanya berada di sofa ruang televisi melanjutkan obrolan mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Irina semenjak tinggal bersama Karasuma, ia tak kembali ke club atau bekerja seperti dulu. Justru ia hanya berada di apartment Karasuma dan bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah minimarket dekat apartment milik Karasuma. Setidaknya Irina bisa melakukan sex dengan Karasuma, ia rela bekerja menjadi seorang kasir. Bahkan, Karasuma yang mendengar berita itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis untuk wanita itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dirimu di kantor? Apa kau selalu memikirkanku?" tanya Irina yang sudah menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Karasuma.

"Hn, seperti yang bisa kau tebak, Irina." Jawab Karasuma simple.

"Aku tidak yakin... Tapi, apa benar kau memikirkanku? Padahal kita hanyalah partner bercinta," jelas Irina bangkit kemudian menatap Karasuma.

Karasuma melirik Irina, ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah," jawab Karasuma tidak tahu.

"Mou~ kau tidak asyik Karasuma..." Ucap Irina mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada. Karasuma mengulum senyum melihat tingkah partnernya itu.

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak asyik. Irina..." Ujar Karasuma yang langsung menarik pinggang wanita tersebut tuk mendekat. Lalu, Karasuma lagi-lagi mencumbu bibir ranum Irina supaya wanita itu tak lagi cemberut kepada ia.

"Eungh... Ka-karasuma~ mncchh~" panggil Irina sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan Karasuma, wanita itu juga nampak merona di wajahnya.

"Hn, ada apa Irina?" tanya Karasuma yang masih tetap mencumbu bibir Irina, sesekali ia menyesap juga melumat bibir tersebut.

Kedua partner itu melakukan kembali cumbuan di sofa, seakan mereka sudah melupakan waktu juga tempat mereka lakukan. Cumbuan demi cumbuan berubah menjadi sebuah sentuhan-sentuhan hangat, memberikan setiap friksi pada tubuh masing-masing. Bahkan mereka pada saat itu juga kembali melakukan sex di sana, tanpa perduli jika ada yang akan mengetuk pintu depan.

Karasuma menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, begitupula Irina menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Karasuma. Pesona dalam pria bermarga Karasuma telah menaklukkan wanita bernama Irina Jelavić, wanita yang berawal ingin menaklukkan si pria, justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan dulu. Irina sendiri mengakui semua pesona Karasuma, dan ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam sekarang.

Entah sampai kapan hubungan yang disebut sebagai "Partner" ini akan bertahan. Karena, Irina juga Karasuma sudah mulai membuka pintu hati mereka masing-masing, pintu di mana sebuah perasaan cinta juga kasih sayang berada. Dan sampai berapa lama perasaan mereka akan berlayar ke satu sama lain menjadi sebuah kesatuan.

Karena perasaan keduanya mulai terbelenggu oleh sisi lain yang tak bisa di tembus. Perasaan yang akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan pahit, sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa dipungkiri juga kenyataan yang akan terbentang oleh sebuah pembatas dinding kebohongan.

Di mana kedua partner ini memiliki sebuah cerita lain, yang tak akan pernah serta tak bisa tuk diceritakan akan kejujuran. Irina Jelavić yang berasal dari anak seorang mafia, sedangkan Karasuma Tadaomi seorang direktur di perusahaan Kunugigaoka dan anak dari seorang general di kementerian negara jepang. Hubungan mereka memang sudah di batasi oleh dinding tebing pemisah, yang tak akan pernah bisa di satukan oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai... Part II is Done! Yeyy kampaiii! Banzaiii... Banzaiii...**

 **Maaf jika fict ini semakin abal isinya, dikarenakan ya gitulah.. Btw, semoga penyuka fict KaraIri mau mampir kemari dan celoteh" di box review.. Ahahahaha~**

 **Sankyuu... Sankyuuu minna, okay, Part III akan segera meluncur, tapi tidak sekarang, #SOON nantikan terus ya part" "Never Giving Up!" Kalo begitu hounto arigatou minna.. Mata ashita nee~ jaa naa *wave hand***

 **.**

 **.**

 **©RiverBloody2016**

 **\- October, 06 2016 -**


End file.
